Love Hina: The Lost Years
by yukariko
Summary: What really happened between the revelation of the promise girl and the marriage of Keitaro and Naru? Who is the girl with the third eye? slight ooc, T for language and minor violence


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Love Hina or The Third, and I do not own the characters. This was writen for entertainment purposes only, please don't sue.

Love Hina: The Lost Years, Chapter 1: The New Girl

By Yukariko

'thought'

"speech"

It was early in the morning when the sun came into view of Hinata Sou, and so far everything was quiet. For several hours it appeared as though it was going to be another peaceful day. That is, until about 8 a.m. when a loud scream of rage and one of pain broke the morning stillness.

…Flashback…

The day had begun just like any other, with Keitaro Urashima waking up to his alarm clock telling him to get to work on his chores. As the manager of an all girls dorm, he was responsible for almost everything.

This day, however, was quite different from most other days he had experienced. Not two days prior, he had discovered that the promise girl, the one from his frequent dreams, was none other than the girl who lived above him, Naru Narusegawa, a fellow student of Todai (Tokyo U.). He was glad that he was able to put that mystery to rest once and for all. With today being in the middle of his summer break, he had the entire day to work.

He decided he would start by doing some repair work on the roof, fixing another hole that had been caused by Su's latest attempt to catch and eat Tama-chan, the turtle. As he climbed the stairs to the laundry deck, he noticed Motoko going through her usual practice routine. As he approached, she sensed his presence and turned around, lowering her blade.

"Good morning, Motoko." Keitaro said before she accused him of trying to sneak up on her.

"Good morning, Urashima. What are you doing on the roof this early in the morning?" She asked, not thinking he woke up before breakfast was almost ready. "you should know better than to approach me while I am practicing."

"Sorry, I was going to go fix that hole is the roof, and forgot you were usually up here in the mornings," he said, pointing to the hole across from the railing. "I figured I should take care of it 

before any storms came through. I know that room is empty right now, but you never know when we may need it for something."

"You make a good case. Just don't disturb my practicing, or we may loose our Landlord to another country," Motoko said as she turned and returned to her practicing.

Keitaro suppressed a small shiver and climbed onto the roof. When he was finished, he sat down on the roof and thought about everything that had happened since his recent discovery. While everyone seemed happy for him, most of them were rather upset because they harbored feelings for him that he was too dense to notice. Recently, however, a few of their regular members had left for home for a few days due to various issues. Mutsumi, Keitaro and Naru's childhood friend, had had to return to her home on Okinawa because of some family issues (she had run out of watermelons), and Su had returned to the Kingdom of MolMol to fend off several thousand more potential suiters. Motoko had remained to try once again for Todai, claiming that she had no desire to go to Kyoto and see her sister at the God's Cry School dojo. Shinobu had stayed because her parents recent divorce attempt had failed, and she had just been home for a little while anyways. Kitsune didn't have any family to go back to, so she contended to trying to swindle more money out of the easily flustered Keitaro just to get more booze. Naru claimed she was staying to prevent Keitaro from trying anything perverted to the other girls while she was away, but really she didn't feel like going home and seeing her family.

Keitaro's thoughts were interupted when Shinobu called up that breakfast was ready. As he went to jump from the roof to the deck, his foot slipped on the railing and he flew forward, grabbing the sleeves of Motoko's gi, pulling it off her shoulders and exposing her chest wrappings for all to see (as there was nobody else around, Keitaro managed to get an eye-full).

'Crap,' thought Keitaro. 'I know exactly how this is going to end.'

"You bastard, it is way too early in the day for this!" Motoko shouted at him. "Prepare yourself, pervert! Boulder Cutting Blade!" She shouted as she swung her sword down, sending the unlucky landlord flying down the stairs and into a support collumn.

…End Flashback…

After breakfast, Keitaro decided to go for a walk to get rid of the soreness from his most recent encounter with a very solid object. While many hail him as being immortal, he still does feel pain, though not to the extent his various injuries should have caused him.

As he walks down the stairs of Hinata Sou, he thinks back to something he read in a fortune cookie: 'Help another, and you will be greatly rewarded.' He never knew if he should pay attention to those or not, but sometimes they actually seem to come true.

'Considering how much of a klutz I am, I would be more likely to do more harm than good,' he thought as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

When he began thinking about where he should go, something incredibly odd started to happen: the ground began to shake uncontrollably. At first he though it was just Su, launching another one of her Mecha Tamas, but then he remembered she was gone for a while. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse than it already was, the shaking got worse, and he lost his balance, hitting his head on the bottom stair, knocking him out completely.

…..

Not long after, Keitaro came to and wondered what he was doing lying on the ground. After a couple seconds of deep thought, he remembered the earthquake, and dashed up the stairs to see if everyone was all right. About halfway up, he encountered a young girl of about 16 lying face down, dead to the world. At first he though she was dead, but breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered she had a pulse. It was then that he was able to get a good look at her.

She was about 5'5", with short brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a white tank top and green cargo pants secured in place with a narrow black belt, and a red band tied around her forehead. It was then that Keitaro's blood ran cold. He noticed that she was clutching a katana, with a sheathe hanging from her belt. At first, this was all he noticed, until his eyes fell to the gun holstered along her back.

Keitaro sheathes her sword and picks her up, knowing that she might need better help than her could give her, plus it was illegal to carry a gun in public, unless you were a cop. Luckily for him, she seems rather light weight, so he isn't slowed down much as he continues running. 

As he bursts into the living room, he shouts for help. "Shinobu, Motoko, somebody help me! We have a bit of a problem down here!"

"Urashima, this had better not be another attempt to see me naked!" Motoko shouted at him coming down the stairs. "I am in no mood for … who is that?" she asks as she spots the young girl that Keitaro just placed on the couch.

"I don't know, I found her about halfway up the stairs, unconcious. But that isn't all," he said, pulling her her sword out and putting it on the table, along with her gun.

"Sempai, whats wrong?" Shinobu asked, walking out of the kitchen. She then spotted the girl and ran to grab the first aid kit.

When she returned, Keitaro explained everything that had happened, starting with him coming to after the earthquake.

"What earthquake?" Shinobu asked, looking confused. "We didn't feel anything at all after you left."

"What? That's impossible, the ground was shaking so hard I fell and got knocked out!" Keitaro replied, a shocked look on his face.

As Keitaro contemplated this recent development, he picked up the gun and pushed the magazine release button, ignoring warnings from Shinobu about accidentally shooting himself. As he examined the magazine, he noticed that the gun was loaded with .45 ACP ammunition, and the cutout circle next to the number 15 had a round sticking into it. He carefully set the magazine down on the table, and, keeping his finger away from the trigger, he pulled the slide back slightly, exposing a round already in the chamber.

Just then, Naru chose to make her appearance by walking out of the bath, her hair still damp from her recent soak. When she noticed the strange girl on the couch, she asked what was going on.

"So you decided to bring an armed girl into the dorm, without thinking of why she has a loaded gun and a sword?" Naru asked Keitaro.

Keitaro's reply was cut short by the sound of the strange girl awakening. 

As she jumped up, her hand pressed down on one of the ties of her headband, untying the knot as she sat up, exposing her forehead.

"Shit! What happened to Gravestone? OWW!" she yelled, grabbing her forehead. As she looked around, she noticed three people staring at her with their jaws to the floor, as well as her gun and sword sitting on a table. Looking around, she asked "where the hell am I? Where are Bogie, Iks, and Paifu?" She then noticed that the taller of the two women was carrying a sword, and she jumped up from the couch, grabbed her own sword, and dropped into a draw stance. This only served to make her spectator's jaws go further through the floor.

"Who are you, and what the hell is that?" asked the man watching her. 

It was then that she realized she wasn't wearing her bandana. "My name is Honoka, and this,"she pointed at her forehead, "…is my eye."

To be continued (hopefully)

Next chapter: Who is this girl Honoka, what is Gravestone, and what does she my by 'this is my eye?' all will be answered in the next chapter, The Blue-eyed Swordswoman.

AN: This is my first fanfiction, and it was an idea I came up with several weeks ago while at work. I appologize since this chapter didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to. Also sorry for any OOC that may occur. Please read and review, along with any ideas you might want to see in the story in the future.


End file.
